Hearts of painted Black Part 1: From Hunter to Duelist King
by Dragons123d
Summary: Harry Potter/Godzilla/Yugioh tri-over Most think that his story is just a farse(*cough*Magical Britian*cough*) but its his life. Harry Potter is now Harold Saegusa BlackHeart, adopted son of Miki Saegusa, Kaijumagus, and weilder of the 3 Kajiu gods and ultimate kaiju god card; Shin Gojira The Kaiju Destroyer. Please note: Harold's deck is a custom made.
1. Harold BlackHeart

The pale light of the quarter moon weakly lit up the street of Private Drive, shadows hanging triumphantly in the pitiful light. Though, that didn't stop him from walking down the sidewalk, no it made him grin as he silently moved away from the ruin that used to be Number 4. There was no evidence that wouldn't burn that link him to the destruction of his 'relatives' house. He made a low grunting purr in the black of his throat before he vanished with a loud CRACK into the now growing ruckus of Private Drive.

Harry Potter, now Harold Saegusa BlackHeart of the House of BlackHeart, reappeared in one of the busy japanese streets in Tokyo. " _ **You know, only being away from this place, if only for a while, makes you feel like you've been away for a lifetime."**_ Harold's kaiju spirit, 'The Heart Eater', said in his mind, her feminine voice filling his head as he shifted from his humanoid kaiju to his human self. "Yes, but that's why it feels better when you return." Harold said as he moved to the Psychic school built and headed by Miki Saegusa, the only person that saw him as her son, literally as her son.

Miki Saegusa had adopted him when she saw him out on the doorstep of Number 4, she was a telepathic witch, one of the many telepathic magicals that could only be found in Japan. Then when he had reached the age of 6, his magic had decided to make him a kaijumagus and was the only one of his kind. Though his transformation took a week to fully complete, Harold would not ever say that he never wanted it to happen.

Harold noticed that there was a very noticeable increase in Kaiba Corp. dueling discs, meaning that there was another dueling tournament on the horizon. Well, he had missed the last two dueling competitions because of his job. But, he had to see his mother first before entering. Harold reached the two story school building, smiling when he saw the students through one of the windows working on drawing what they had seen in their dreams. Opening the door and heading to the classroom, he entered it and was welcomed with the cheers of his mother's class.

"Hey everyone." Harold smiled as he was dogpiled by the 15 some odd students, until they were told to let him up. His mother held out a hand, helping him up before pulling Harold into a hug. "So, you've seen the duelists on your way here?" Miki asked, Harold nodded before lifting his left arm. Tapping the watch on his wrist, it shifted and built itself into a black and green dueling disc. The semi-circle disc's front end had two blades, the one closest to his hand longer than the second and it screamed 'weapon'. "I'm ready to duel, but I want to spend sometime with my mother before heading out again."

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

"You ready to lose?"

Harold gave his opponent a piercing look, making the blond boy flinch. He just smiled before motioning for his opponent to finish his turn. Drawing his card, Harold smirked. "Well then it looks like this duel is over before it has even started. I play the spell card **Creation of the Dorat**." He heard murmurs of confusion and then shouts as three **Dorat Tokens** (Atk-1100/ Def-1100) appeared before they started glowing.

"Now, I summon the kaiju god of space- **KING GHIDORAH** (Atk-7500/ Def-7000) in attack mode!" The dorats vanished, the sky darkened as the bone chilling cry of the golden dragon was heard. The massive dragon landed, cackling and shrieking before going silent and stared at the blond kid. "King Ghidorah has a special effect that allows him to be summoned when the spell card, Creation of the Dorat, is played. He also has a effect that, when summoned successfully, allows me to destroy all your spell and trap cards! King Ghidorah, clear his field!"

King Ghidorah opened his three mouths and turned the blond boys only defence into digital code. Harold then grinned and then had King Ghidorah attack his opponent's Life Points directly. The screens showed Harold's LP as 8000 but the kids was 500, now was a good time for the kid to surrender and then kid did. That was only the beginning for Harold, he had no idea that he would meet a manipulative old coot the next day. The one that, if allowed, would make his life a living nightmare.


	2. The Tournament heads to Britain

Harold looked at the fifth red card he had won in his tenth duel. He had won it by using the ultimate kaiju god but he felt something was off about his win. It was like his opponent let him win on purpose, this unsettled Harold. Looking up from the card, he smiled at his mother, who was next to him on the plane flight to Britain for the second part of the dueling tournament. The plane was also carrying ten other duelist that got their fifth red card, including the wielder of the egyptian god cards, Yugi Moto. The other nine duelists names were Hermione Granger, Seto Kaiba, Jason Lancer, Fred and George Weasley, Sadie Tano, Draco Grim, Jack McClain, and Si Lo Jhang.

"We are making our final approach, please remain in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop." Harold heard the captain say over the intercom, glancing around at the other duelist. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting adventure…

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

"Hello, I'm Mr. Dumbledore, I'm here to speak to Mr. Potter."

Harold walked up behind his mother, who had a face of distrust as they looked at the ridiculously clothed man. Harold felt something try to read his mind but he quickly shoved the probe out and growled a warning at the out man. Miki also had a look of hate on her face, Harold hazard a guess that the old man had tried to read his mother's mind as well, before she said in a cold, collected voice "If you're talking about my son, Harold, then yes."

"I must speak with him privately, time is against us I'm afraid." Dumbledore said, motioning for Harold to follow him. Harold sent a telepathic message to his mother to tell her that if he did anything then he would handle it. Following the old man, Harold activated his duel disc just in case Dumbledore did anything. "What did you need to talk to me about then?" Harold said in a quiet voice, letting the old man know that he didn't know him and didn't trust him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that you are in danger because you are not safe here. Your safety lies in the blood wards around your relatives house. Come, we must get going-" Harold didn't let the wizard finish. Harold pressed a button on his duel disc to warn his mother to assist him, Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard from what he could sense with his enhanced senses. Harold shifted into his humanoid kaiju form, the halfway point in his kaijumagus transformation, and entered a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to go anywhere with you, and how the bloody heck did you get my blood for your blood wards?!" Harold snarled, his duel disc changing into a twin barrel blaster and pointed it at the old man. Dumbledore turned and said "Mr. Potter, please its for the greater good that you come with me. If I have to, I will obliviate you, now you will come with me-" Dumbledore was sent into the wall by some invisible force with a loud crash. "I think that you will leave my son alone, Mr. Dumbledore." Miki Saegusa said as she stood by her son.

Harold heard the sound of several people coming closer to him, Miki, and the would be kidnapper. Turning his head, Harold noticed that the people were Hermione, Fred and George, and Seto Kaiba. "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please help me." Dumbledore said to the duelist's only to be met with the glares from said duelist's. Seto walked up to Dumbledore and said "You are lucky that you didn't face the full wrath of Mrs. Saegusa and her son. I'll give you one chance to GET OUT." The old man slowly got up before saying "Mr. Potter, you will see in time that I am the only one with your true safety at heart." He then turned and left the hotel.

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

Several days later, Harold was talking with Luna Lovegood, one of the only people that was a true sighted psychic witch. He and his mother had found her on the street and took her in. Luna's family had died and she was left to roam the streets until she was eleven. She had been found by a witch that worked at the school Hogwarts and had been learning magic there until she turned sixteen, when she had a clear vision about Harold facing Dumbledore. Luna had been searching for the seventeen year old kaijumagus ever since.

"Well, Luna, I was wondering...would you like to learn more about your psychic abilities?" Luna nodded with a dreamy smile on her face, Harold smiled before he sensed a duelist approaching the two friends. "Oi, are you a duelist from Japan?" Harold gave the rude git a stiff nod before taking a dueling stance. "Lets Duel!" Harold said, as his opponent grunted.

 **Harold-LP: 8000**

 **Theodore-LP: 8000**

Theodore drew his card before smirking as he said "I place these two face down and summon **Dragon Zombie** (LVL-3/Atk-1600/Def-0) in attack mode!" The zombified dragon roared as it appeared and two cards appeared behind it. Harold drew his card, smiling as he played it. "I activate the continuous Trap card, **Horde of Gyaos**!" The shriek of the atlantean created nightmares appeared and landed on the surrounding buildings. Harold then placed **Bones of the ancient King** (LVL-4/Atk-2000/Def-1500) in attack mode. The skeleton of gojira built itself up and then the spirit of the '54 kaiju standing a bit behind the skeleton.

Theodore had a look of shock on his face before regaining his composure and drew his card. Harold then shouted "Gyaos, attack his facedown card!" The horde leaped into the air and tore the face down **Mirror Force** apart. "How?!" Theodore roared in shocked as he watched the horde returned to their perches on the buildings. " **Horde of Gyaos** allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field, on your turn. It is continuous as well…." The crowd that had gathered started murmuring, as Theodore replaced the destroyed trap card and put a face down monster.

Drawing his card, Harold grinned "I play **Metalmorph** on **Bones of the ancient King** and call forth **KIRYU THE METAL DRAGON** (LVL-7/Atk-4500/Def-3500)!" The bones of godzilla were covered by metal, wires, and computer parts. The transformation finished revealing type-3 Kiryu, the metal dragon glinting in the sun. The dragon zombie snarled at the new threat, but started whining when Kiryu snorted at the purple zombie. "Now, I play the field spell **Nightlife of Tokyo**." The surroundings changed to a major street in Tokyo at night, Harold smiled "This field spell allows me to use one of my opponents monsters to summon a kaiju to my side of the field."

"Now, say goodbye to your dragon zombie," Harold said as the dragon corpse turned into golden dust. "And say hello to the kaiju goddess of Infant island, **MOTHRA** (Atk-8000/Def-8000)!" There was a whooshing sound and Mothra appeared in all her glory, chirping at Theodore. The horde shuddered in the presence of the goddess, they were an abomination while the moth goddess was a pure entity. "I also activate Mothra's effect, if you attack any of my monsters, your attack is redirected at Mothra." Mortha chirped in agreement before give Theodore a piercing look.

The next few turns turned out really bad for Theodore, the horde took out his **Mirror Wall** and Harold summoned the kaiju god of earth **Godzilla** (Atk-9000/Def-9000). Harold also played **Creation of the Dorat** allowing him to summon the final kaiju god. All three kaiju gods were waiting for the command to attack but Harold was waiting for a certain kaiju to finish the duel. Theodore watched as his final face down monster was torn to shreds, so he ended his turn. Harold drew his card and looked at it before smiling, he had drawn the ultimate kaiju god.

"I summon the ultimate kaiju god, **SHIN GOJIRA THE KAIJU DESTROYER** (Atk-inf/Def-inf)!" The three kaiju gods vanished in a flash of light, then the ground shook. The ground ripped open before stilling, the crowds were silent. Then a massive bone hand shot out of the ground and slammed into the pavement digging its claws deep into the ground. The hand pulled a skeletal body up and out of the rent in the ground and the massive skeleton stood tall. In the rib cage, there was a beating heart. Then the body started to grow, covering the skeleton and releveling the massive titan.

"Shin Gojira, wipe out his life points!" Harold roared and Shin Gojira roared. The kaijus spines glowed purple and Shin gojira blasted Theodore's LP to zero with the purple atomic ray, ending the duel. "For those of you who don't know, **Shin Gojira** is not a victory type monster like **Exodia** or **Holactie the Creator of Light**. He is a kaiju that can be played as a normal monster, but his is the ultimate god. He can only be summoned by the kaiju gods **Godzilla** , **Mothra** , and **King Ghidorah** , and the Egyption god cards can not be used as substitutes."


	3. Kaiju meet Egyptian

"Obliviate."

"..."

"Obliviate!"

"...Grrruch…"

"OBLIVIATE!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Harold was not a happy camper at the moment, he had been kidnapped by the old geezer and brought to who-knows-where. Dumbledore had one of his underlings, Severus Snape or something, trying to get into his mind and remove his memories for his so called 'Greater Good'. The greasy haired man lifted his wand and sneered "You're as arrogant as your father, Potter-"

"Father? HA!" Harold spat "The only parent I ever knew and still have is Miki Saegusa!" This made greasy take a step back. The old man then said "Harry, my boy-" Harold snarled "Its Harold, you old windbag." Dumbledore continued as though he hadn't heard him "Miki Saegusa is not your mother, your real parents are-"

"I know bloody well who my birth parents are, you bloody windbag! But, guess what, preaching to me isn't going to work! Nether is obliviating me, so leave me alone." Greasy wasn't having any of this and he snarled "Legilimens!" Harold slammed his mental shields down so hard that it threw greasy back into the wall. "Try that again, I dare you." Harold hissed, straining at his bonds which creaked and groaned in protest.

Dumbledore left with greasy floating behind him, locking the door behind him. Harold changed into his humanoid kaiju form, snapping the bonds and breaking the back of the chair. Harold hissed as he moved towards the locked door and blew it to shreds with his blaster cannon. Activating the other blaster cannon, Harold quickly moved down the stairs to escape. He was stopped when a door opened two floors down, revealing a stunning woman in the doorway. Her scent, however, set off his mental alarms, she was not human. "What the-" She started to say but Harold snarled a warning, one that would make anyone back off.

The woman however, threw a fireball at him. Harold caught it and fired a stunning blast, blasting her back, out cold. Clenching his fist, Harold extinguished the fireball and leaped down the stairs, right into Hermione. Harold was now confused, Hermione was a duelist or was she with old windbag? Pushing that out of his mind, Harold grabbed the banister and propelled him down to the ground floor. "Albus, I told you not to harm my godson! Mentally or Physically! And what do you do...Bloody-" The man never finished his sentence, Harold had kicked him into the wall. Harold was then pelted by spells, though thanks to his kaiju form, his armor would protect him from anything short of a killing curse.

Returning fire with his blasters, Harold slowly made his way towards the door. Upon reaching it, Harold kicked it open and the sound of snapping metal was heard. "Harry, my boy, stop this instant!" Windbag said before Harold promptly punched the old geezers lights out. Harold leaped out into the street and activated his chameleon camouflage, vanishing into the night and back towards the hotel. He and his mother would be paying a visit to the British Ministry of magic and it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

Harold watched Yugi Moto as he finished his opponent with Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi was the reigning 'King of Games', though he was wondering how most people would think that they could beat Yugi. Harold then stepped up to where the defeated duelist once stood, nodding towards Yugi. Yugi returned all of his cards back to his deck and walked towards Harold. Harold pulled out his deck and the duelists shuffled the others deck before handing them back. Returning to his place, Harold turned and faced Yugi who was staring right back.

* * *

 **Harold-LP: 8000**

 **Yugi-LP: 8000**

* * *

Yugi drew his first card and then said "I play **Mystical Elf** (Atk-800 /Def-2000) in defence mode and place one card face down to end my turn." Harold nodded as he drew his card and smiled "I play the spell card **Call of the Priestesses**!" Two women appeared and started singing to their goddess, as its effect summoned the Goddess of Infant Island to the field. "This spell card allows me to summon Mothra to the field and if she is summoned with this effect, she gains 500 Atk points." **Mothra** (Atk-8500/Def-8000) appeared and chirped, her wings glittering in the afternoon sun.

"Next, I play the continous trap **Horde of Gyaos** and place one card face down to end my turn." Yugi drew his card and watched as his **Magic Cylinder** was torn to shreds by the horde of atlantean nightmares. "I play the spell card **Pot of Greed** …" He then drew his two cards and ended his turn by placing two cards face down. Harold drew his card and put the monster face down. Yugi drew his card, watched his **Spellbinding Circle** get destroyed and tributed **Mystical Elf** for **Curse of Dragon** (Atk-2000 /Def-1500) before attacking his face down monster. "Mothra, ACTIVATE YOUR EFFECT!" Harold called, and the goddess placed herself in between the face down monster and the oncoming fire blast.

* * *

 **Harold-LP: 8000**

Spell/Traps: **Horde of Gyaos** (Continuous Trap), 1 Face Down card

Monsters: **Mothra Kaiju Goddess of Infant Island** (Atk-8500/Def-8000), 1 Face Down card

 **Yugi-LP: 2000**

Spell/Traps: 1 Face Down card

Monsters: **Curse of Dragon** (Atk-2000/Def-1500)

* * *

"So, I guess Mothra's effect is whenever one of my monsters attack you, it is redirected towards her." Yugi concluded when the smoke cleared. Harold nodded before motioning for Yugi to end his turn. Yugi however activated his face down card. "I activate my spell card **Heavenly Summons** and use its effect to call forth the Egyptian gods!" Harold was shocked as he watched **Obelisk the Tormentor** , **The winged dragon of Ra** , and **Slifer the sky dragon** appear on the field. Slifer and Ra having 5000 attack and defence points from the spell card.

Harold drew his card and smiled, then roared "I activate my facedown card, **Creation of the Dorat** and summon **King Ghidorah**! Then I play the field spell **Nightlife of Tokyo** and use your **Curse of Dragon** to summon the final kaiju god, **Godzilla**!" The six gods were now on the field, sizing each other up. Godzilla was snarling at Obelisk, King Ghidorah was roaring at The winged dragon of Ra, and Mothra and Slifer looked like they were having a very intense conversation.

* * *

 **Harold-LP: 8000**

Spell/Traps: **Horde of Gyaos** (Continuous Trap), **Nightlife of Tokyo** (Field Spell)

Monsters: **Mothra Kaiju Goddess of Infant Island** (Atk-8500/Def-8000), **King Ghidorah Kaiju God of Space** (Atk-7500/Def-7000), **Godzilla Kaiju God of Earth** (Atk-9500/Def-9000), 1 Face Down card

 **Yugi-LP: 2000**

Spell/Traps: no Face Down

Monsters: **Obelisk the Tormentor** (Atk-4000/Def-4000), **The winged dragon of Ra** (Atk-5000/Def-5000), **Slifer the sky dragon** (Atk-5000/Def-5000)

* * *

Harold looked at the final card in his hand, **Shin Gojira The Kaiju Destroyer**. Yugi was stunned as the titanic gods faced off. Harold broke the silence and said "I summon the most powerful kaiju of them all...by tributing the three kaiju gods, I can summon forth... **SHIN GOJIRA THE KAIJU DESTROYER** (Atk-Inf/Def-Inf)!" The three kaiju gods vanished and the ground beneath them ripped open, revealing the skeleton of the ultimate kaiju god clawing its way out. The beating heart was thumping loudly in the utter silence, before the monster regrew itself. The egyptian gods had to crane their necks to look at Shin Gojira's face.

* * *

 **Harold-LP: 8000**

Spell/Traps: **Horde of Gyaos** (Continuous Trap), **Nightlife of Tokyo** (Field Spell)

Monsters: **Shin Gojira The Kaiju Destroyer** (Atk-Inf/Def-Inf), 1 Face Down card

 **Yugi-LP: 2000**

Spell/Traps: no Face Down

Monsters: **Obelisk the Tormentor** (Atk-4000/Def-4000), **The winged dragon of Ra** (Atk-5000/Def-5000), **Slifer the sky dragon** (Atk-5000/Def-5000)

* * *

Harold pointed at the Egyptian Gods and roared "Shin Gojira, OBLITERATE THEM!" The massive kaiju roared before bending at the waist, opening its mouth as black smoke erupted out of it. Then the black smog ignited and the Egyptian god, Obelisk roared as he burned to death, the other gods taking flight to escape the burning smog. Shin Gojira's fire turned purple and changed to a thin beam of energy that was then used to burn The winged dragon of Ra in half. Slifer roared at he dodged the purple ray of death, but Shin Gojira closed his mouth and bowed at the waist, his spines still glowing.

Slifer didn't know what hit him until it was too late. Shin Gojira's back fired multiple beams of purple death rays into the air, cutting into the red serpentine dragon god's body. The beams vanished and the dead body of Slifer fell to the earth with a mighty crash. Shin Gojira surveyed the carnage it had rot upon before lifting its head and roaring in victory. Yugi's LP dropped to zero and the duel was over. Yugi walked up to Harold and shook his hand as he said "That was the most powerful and enlightening duel I've ever had, my friend. I hope when dark times arrive that you will be at my side to face them." Harold grinned as he nodded "Of course, they haven't seen what the power of all six gods cards can do together when they are on the same team."

The two friend were interrupted by Hermione as she run up to them and said in a winded voice "Harold, Yugi, Luna and Mokuba have been kidnapped by Dumbledore!" Yugi and Harold looked at each other then grabbed Hermione before running to find Seto. If Mokuba was captured then Seto would kill them if he found out that his little brother was captured and was not told about it. "Hermione, why was Luna kidnapped?" Harold asked as the three of them ran towards the hotel. Hermione gasped out "Dumbledore is trying to get your cooperation by having a hostage but he also has Mokuba, who was talking with Luna when they were kidnapped."

"Oh, he is going to pay…" Harold hissed under his breath, yes that old windbag was going to pay dearly.


	4. Kaijumagus Unleashed

Harold hissed as another spell bounced off his kaiju armor, he wasn't in his Heart Eater form however. Harold being the only natural kaijumagus could change his form to any kaiju at will, in this case he was Godzilla. The bloody windbag had captured his friends, Luna and Mokuba, and from what he could sense. He had brought them to the same place that he had brought Harold when he was captured, a place called Number 12 Grimmauld place. Harold, Yugi, and Hermione were the only ones that could see it, Seto couldn't even though he was of royal descent.

Snarling as he chucked a toll leg umbrella stand, Harold ducked and threw himself at the kitchen door. Instead of smashing through it, he bounced off and crashed onto the floor. 'What the-You have got to be kidding me!' Harold thought as he gave Hermione a look that translated to 'Give me some cover'. Yugi had switched himself with the pharaoh and was firing off dark purple blasts of shadow magic that all pharaohs used.

The one thing he hated more than the old windbag and that was the fact that the old windbag was using his 'protecting people' thing against him, though he suspected that the old man didn't realize this at the moment. Harold changed from the form he was in into his original kaijumagus form, Heart Eater. **"Been a while, thought you forgot about me."** Hether, the name Harold gave his kaiju spirit guardian, said sweetly before going silent as Harold attacked the warded kitchen door with everything he had. The door held, barely, through the onslaught.

Harold snarled as he hit the door, shooting it at the same time. The door gave way, the wards only stopping energy type attacks, but it had no wards for physical attacks. " _Luna, Mokuba?!_ " Harold called, his voice was deep and sounded like it didn't belong on a kaiju. "Over here!" Harold quickly moved towards to voice and found the two in the back of the kitchen, huddled together. "Luna's hurt, look…" Mokuba pointed to the unconscious form of blonde witch, dried blood covering one side of her head.

" _Who did this?_ " Harold whispered, his snarl barely concealed as spoke. Mokuba shakily said "It was the one that had nothing but black clothing, he hit Luna with something and I couldn't help her. He did it when no one was around to watch or hear Luna scream." Mokuba couldn't continue, Harold pulled the two to his chest and teleported them to his mother's room in the hotel before teleporting back so he could tear the greasy haired bat apart.

"Harold, are they okay?" The Pharaoh asked but saw the look of imminent death on Harold's face, he grabbed Hermione and got out of the old house. Harold changed to his full kaiju form, but kept his size down so he wouldn't destroy the house. Launching himself forward, Harold unleashed a roar as he crashed into the order of the fire chicken. Harold lost himself in his hate as he sped up the stairs towards his target. The bat didn't know what hit him as he was sent flying into the wall.

Harold followed after the git, before grabbing him around the throat. " _You will die!_ " Harold roared in the man's face before he started smashing him into the wall over and over. Harold was then hit with bindings from behind, making him drop the greasy git and causing him to fall on the floor. This brought Harold back from his hate clouded mind and he roared as he strained against the bindings, until he was hit with more body binders. Harold had only one option and he used it, he started growing larger until the bindings snapped. The witches and wizards watched him, wands raised at his chest.

The windbag spoke first "Harry, my boy, you're being controlled. Please, we can help you-" Harold snorted before teleporting out of the destroyed house. He would need to be insane to allow the old geezer to make him his pawn, but Luna needed medical attention.

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

"Harold, please stop blaming yourself, its not helping me or anyone else and it doesn't suit you." Luna chidded from her hospital bed, her bright blue eyes staring in Harold's slightly glowing emerald green ones. Harold nodded slowly in defeat, before looking as his unofficial lil' sister. Luna had been attacked mentally by greasy, she had slipped and her head crashed against the corner of the table. The healers of St. Mungo's were able to save Luna thanks to Harold's quick teleportation.

The Ministry was having a field day, Severus Snape or Greasy, had been arrested on charges of kidnapping and illegal Legilimency usage. Dumbledore was arrested for kidnapping as well, but he had countless other charges from what the DMLE was finding. Harold could care less about that, that was until Dumbledore had said he had been trying to 'save' him from 'being used for Miki Saugesa's own purposes.' He had nearly killed the fool for insulting his mother, Harold was glad that Yugi and Hermione were there to hold him back.

"Luna, if it came to it, I would quit this tournament so I could keep my family safe, including you." Luna smiled warmly as he continued "Luna, I want you to…"


	5. Sophia Celeste BlackHeart

The week passed very quickly after Luna became Harold's sister, thanks to a sibling blood ritual provided by the goblins of Gringotts. Though the highlight was when Luna met Sophia, his wife. Harold met Sophia in Sword Art Online when the game turned into a death trap before they somehow were transported into Alfheim Online before returning to SAO to beat the final boss and save everyone from the game. They got married the day after Harold turned 17, Sophia had been 16 when they were married, but was 17 when Luna met her.

It happened on Thursday, Harold had gotten a call from his wife that she was in London and would be coming to spend her vacation time with him. Between his bounty hunting, dueling, part-time teaching at his mother's school, part-time VRMMO GM and gamer and Sophia's job as a VRMMO GM and gamer, they had enough money to last eight lifetimes over. Not to mention that all of the friends they made in SAO and ALO were alive because of them, added to the already massive list of things that Harold had done and the beginning of Sophia's list.

Harold opened the door and pulled his wife into a hug before kissing her. Sophia smiled at her husband before handing him her luggage, he didn't mind. Harold took the suitcases to his room before getting his mother. "Mom, Sophia is here. Could you call Luna please?" He asked his mother, who smiled and nodded. Harold went back to the living room and sat next to Sophia on the couch, noticing that she had a duel monster's deck in her hand. "Started thinking of becoming a duelist, Sophie?" Sophie just smiled and put the deck on the coffee table. "No, thats your end of the pond, dear. Besides, you have a deck so powerful I wouldn't be able to counter it successfully if I had all of the cards in the world."

"True, but I think of it more as our deck." He told her, making her roll her beautiful violet eyes. Harold pulled his wife onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sophia snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. Harold looked up when he heard his sister call "Harold, you home?" Harold called over his shoulder "In the living room, Luna!" The 16 year old blonde skipped into the living room and screeched to a halt when she saw Sophia. "Uh...Harold, who is she?" Luna asked in a confused voice, her bright blue eyes looking into his wife's violet ones.

"Luna, this is my wife, Sophia Celeste BlackHeart. Sophia, this is my sister, Luna Lovegood BlackHeart." Harold introduced the two women, before moving Sophia back onto the couch. "I'll get some lunch ready while you two get to know each other better." He said, moving towards the kitchen to make some sandwiches. The two hit it off from the get go, Harold had been worried how they would get along. When he returned from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches, he smiled as he saw the two laughing as Sophia retold how he had beat the 11th floor boss in SAO.

Later that day, Harold asked Luna "Sis, do you want to join us tonight, We'll be going to Alfheim tonight to meet some friends." Luna smiled "Of course, brother, I would love to go with you!" That was when things went all wrong.

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

Entering the virtual world once again, Harold smiled as he looked around for Sophia and Luna. He saw them a few minutes later, Sophia was teaching Luna how to fly properly. That was until a bright green spell just missed them by inches, Harold followed the spells trajectory and saw her. The death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing on a roof with a crazed look in her eye's. "Sophia! Get Luna and get out of here! NOW!" He shouted before opening his wings and charging the mad witch at full speed.

The witch saw him, however and dodged his attack. "Aww, the little potter boy has come here to play." Bellatrix said as she sent a killing curse at him. Harold caught it and threw it into the roof, snarling at the witch. His kaiju armor was activated and his wings spread to their full extent, taking a step toward Bellatrix, Harold hissed as golden words surrounded him before vanishing and he sent a golden chain after her. The chain wrapped around her ankle and he yanked Bellatrix off her feet. "Not so little anymore am I, Aunt Bella." Harold snarled at his aunt, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't know?" Harold asked though he was as far from asking nicely as he was to killing himself. Bellatrix stared at her nephew with shocked eyes, never realizing in how much danger she was. "N-n-nephew?" She squeaked and he looked into her face, noticing the look of pure terror in her eyes. What was wrong with her, she had been incarcerated in Azkaban for 13 or more years, this was not the same woman that was a full Voldemort supporter, no, this was a woman who was completely terrified of what she had done and feared that her own nephew would kill her. Harold may be a warrior, but he wasn't a monster.

"You're a user too?" Harold whispered and he saw his aunt nod slowly, then another killing curse flew overhead. Harold hissed a spell and burned the death eater alive, Bellatrix said "The Dark Lord sent us to bring you to him but he doesn't have any power in this world, but you do…" Harold moved his hand over the dark mark, he grabbed it and pulled it free of his aunt's arm. "I'm teleporting you to my friends home here, I'll handle the rest of the KKK rejects." Harold whispered and muttered a teleportation spell, Bellatrix vanished in a blue flash. "Now, you're all going to die. Very slowly." Harold roared as he charged at the Death Eaters.

* * *

-Hearts of painted Black-

* * *

Sophia sat and watched the news feed as her husband tore apart the death eater ranks. "-and the latest on the terrorist attackers. The men and women of this terrorist cult attacked the main ALO server this evening are being handle by 'Kirito', 'Asuna', and ' _The Forgotten Echo_ '." The news reporter said and showed scenes of the two players and one user destroying the death eaters. "Please be safe…" Sophia murmured, looking at the once in-command, Bellatrix Lestrange on the bed next to her. The Aurors had tried to arrest Harold's aunt but Sophia had made her way to St. Mungo's with Bellatrix in her arms.

The staff of St. Mungo's had been the most helpful, Bellatrix had been under a combination of imperius curses and potions for most of her career as a Death Eater. It had broke when Harold had said 'Aunt Bella', bringing the real Bellatrix to the surface. Scared and confused, Bellatrix remembered all of the terrible deed she had done and had started breaking down the moment she entered the wizarding hospital. Things had gone from bad to worse in under an hour, "Please, Harold, please return back to us!" Sophia whispered as the news feed showed Harold punching a death eater into polygons.

 **For part 2 of the Hearts of painted Black series, please look for it on archive of our own. My pen name there is Gojira126 and the second part of this series is there. Please enjoy.~Dragons123d**


End file.
